Enchanted
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Twenty 300 word Addisam drabbles. Written for the drabble123 challenge on livejournal. Theme: Romantic. Rating will vary depending on the drabble. Complete!
1. To Build A Home

**A/N: So this is something a little different for me but I like a challenge :P  
This is the first of 20 drabbles I'll be writing for the drabble123 challenge on livejournal. I chose to use the table 'Romance' :)  
My livejournal name is iam_kelly for anyone who wants to take a look, all of my blends and icons are on there for anyone who hasn't seen them. Any fics I post on there will be posted here to.**

**The drabbles are unrelated unless I state otherwise. Each drabble will be 300 words exactly!**

**

* * *

**

_To Build A Home  
__**Prompt 8 - Home**  
__~x~_

He's been away for a week speaking at a conference in New York. Even with a phone call every day and a video call every two he is still more homesick than he's ever been. Everything seems to want to get in his way on his journey home.

The car arrives late at the hotel.

There's traffic as far as he can see.

He almost misses check-in by a second.

The flight is delayed for 2 hours. He doesn't even listen to the excuse they give him. He just wants to be home.

By the time he lands in LA it's 3am and he's barely awake as he climbs into a cab.

He lets himself into the house quietly and kicks off his shoes. He's still not quite home. He still feels homesick.

He climbs the stairs carefully and opens the door to his bedroom. It's then that the feeling of home starts to wash over him. It's then that he sees his wife sleeping soundly, their 3 year old daughter curled up against her side.

He changes into his pyjamas and slowly slips into the bed, he dips his head and kisses his daughters dark curls, breathing in the familiar scent of kids shampoo that he loves so much.

He stretches up and kisses his wife's forehead gently, she scrunches her nose up a little and stirs.

"Mmm, Sam?" she mumbles tiredly.

"Sshh, go back to sleep baby" he whispers.

"You're home" she says opening her eyes a little, a tired smile crossing her face.

"I'm home" he says stroking her cheek gently.

"We missed you" she whispers.

"I missed you too" he says kissing her gently "Go back to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow"

"Okay" she yawns "I love you"

"I love you too" Sam smiles. He's finally home.


	2. Such A Beautiful Life

**A/N: I don't even like this to be honest, but I needed to get another one ticked off because it was annoying me aha :P Hope someone out there enjoys it.**

* * *

_Such A Beautiful Life  
__**Prompt 14 - Certainty**  
__~x~_

It had taken a long time for him to get there. In the place she was. He was more scared than anything else, not that he'd ever tell her that. But now they were in that place, he wouldn't change it. Everything was perfect. They were living together, sleeping in the same bed every night they could, they both wore rings that only came off for surgery, they were together, for life, he knew it for certain.

He knew it for certain when he woke up next to her in the morning, her tired yet beautiful eyes staring back at him.

He knew it for certain when he watched her laughing with his daughter and chasing after his granddaughter.

He knew it for certain everytime they had to endure endless fertility treatments that drained her, made her want to give up when they failed, made him make her fight for it.

He knew it for certain when the test finally turned positive, through every scan and every check-up, through a 14 hour labour and countless sleepless nights.

He knew they'd be together for life.

Everytime he saw her with their daughter his heart burst with pride, when she'd bring the baby into their bed and they'd spend a lazy Sunday morning cuddled up together he'd never felt so happy.

Sure they fought, like every other couple on the planet, and he spent one long painful night on the couch when his daughter and granddaughter stayed in the guestroom, but it didn't matter, because they loved each other, despite each others flaws.

She'd always known it for certain. Deep in her heart she knew. She knew if they could get past the first hurdle, everything else would just fall into place, and it did. And they had never been more certain.


	3. Maybe Some Things Aren't Impossible

**A/N: Do not read unless you have seen the promo for 4x17. **

_

* * *

_

_Maybe Some Things Aren't Impossible  
__**Prompt 18 - Rare**  
__~x~_

Addison sat on the toilet with the pregnancy test in her hand, she could hear Amelia pacing a little outside the stall. She didn't want to look. Correction, she couldn't look. It was too rare. Too impossible. It couldn't happen to her. She _couldn't_ be pregnant. But the voice in the back of her head said all the things that proved her otherwise.

The mood swings. The nausea. The constant crying. Addison knew the signs of a pregnant woman like the back of her hand yet she couldn't see them in herself. Because it was just too rare.

"Addison?" Amelia called out, snapping her out of her thoughts "Addie, you ok?"

She stood, flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall, she placed the test on the counter as she washed her hands, Amelia watched her every move.

"It's been 5 minutes since you stopped peeing" Amelia said simply.

"You were timing me?" Addison asked incredously.

"Duh" Amelia laughed "Now look at the test before I do"

"It's negative" Addison said with a sigh "I know it is"

"You don't know. Not until you look"

"It's impossible, it's too rare, I can't be, I can't be pregnant, good things don't happen to me Amelia" she said quietly, Amelia instantly reached out and snatched up the pregnancy test.

"Look's like your luck is changing Montgomery" she said with a slight smirk "Congratulations"

"Wha…what?" Addison stuttered.

"Look" Amelia said softly, passing her the test, Addison eyes scanned over it carefully.

"But I can't be"

"But you are" Amelia smiled "You're pregnant Addison, you're going to have a baby, a beautiful, rare baby" she couldn't help but grin.

"I'm going to have a baby" Addison whispered, her hand ever so slightly brushing against her stomach, where her beautiful, rare baby was growing.


	4. It's Pure Infatuation

**A/N: Not too fond of this one, but I'm posting it anyway!**

_

* * *

_

_It's Pure Infatuation  
__**Prompt 1 - Infatuation**  
__~x~_

He was infatuated with her. There was no questioning that. She was constantly on his mind. The red hair and the sparkling eyes, the long, long legs. The kind smile and the cute laugh, the skilled brain, the talented hands. He was infatuated with it all. And everybody could see it.

"You really have to stop staring at her like that man" Cooper smirked as he moved to stand next to Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked simply.

"Cuz it's getting kinda creepy" Pete said from his other side.

"You stare at the women you love all the time" Sam shot back.

"Yeah but, not _all the time_" Cooper said with a laugh.

"He's right Sam, it's creepy" Amelia said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh shut up" Sam said with a slight laugh "I'm going to go and ask her to dance, maybe you should find people to do the same with" he smirked, he walked across to where Addison stood alone and pulled her into his arms.

"Hi" she grinned.

"Hello" he smiled kissing her gently "How are you Mrs Bennett?"

"I'm perfect thank you Mr Bennett how are you?" Addison replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as they danced slowly.

"I'm infatuated with my beautiful bride" he whispered, kissing her again and brushing his hands against her soft white dress.

"Hmm, well, I'm pretty infatuated with my handsome groom" Addison grinned against his mouth "Today has been perfect"

"Yeah, it really has" Sam breathed out "Thank you so much"

"What for?" Addison frowned.

"For saying yes"

"Thank you for asking" she said softly.

"I have another question to ask"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "Addie, will you have my baby?"

"Sam…." Addison started with a whisper.

"Answer the question"

"Yes" she nodded, tears building in her eyes "Yeah, I will"


	5. Morning Coffee

_Morning Coffee  
__**Prompt 19 - Surprise**_  
_~x~_

Addison yawned as she poured herself and Sam some coffee from his machine, she ran a hand through her messy hair and adjusted the white shirt she had picked up from the floor beside his bed, her legs feeling a little cold, she frowned when she heard the doorbell ring, she moved to the door and opened it, standing slightly behind it to shield her.

"Hello Addison" Marilyn Bennett said with a polite smile.

"Ma…Marilyn, hi" Addison stuttered "I um….I didn't know you were coming"

"I called Sam two days ago" Marilyn said simply.

"Oh well uh, come in, I, I'll just go and get him" Addison let Marilyn into the house, instantly noticing Marilyn taking in her attire "Take a seat and I'll be right back" Addison said with a small smile, she quickly ran up the stairs and stormed into the bedroom.

"Hey bab…."

"Your mother is here" Addison hissed "Your mother is here and the first time she meets me as your girlfriend I'm wearing nothing but my panties and your shirt! And she tells me you knew she was coming!"

"Urm…surprise?" Sam said sheepishly.

"I am going to kill you" Addison growled, hitting him with a pillow.

"Relax Addie, my Mom loves you"

"She loved me when I was Naomi's best friend"

"And she loves you even more now you're the woman who makes her son happy" he said softly "Forgive me?"

"I don't know" Addison pouted.

"Forgive me" Sam said pulling her onto his lap "I'll make it up to you"

"You're not getting anywhere near me until she's gone, you get that right?" she smirked.

"I guess" he mumbled.

"And if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you"

"I know" he nodded "You get changed, I'll go downstairs, I love you"

"You're still in trouble!"


	6. Love On The Rocks

_Love On The Rocks  
_**_Prompt 2 - Hope  
_**~x~

His heart was racing as he looked across at her. He could see the hope in her eyes. Hope he didn't want to shatter. But he stayed silent. As the tension got too much she stood and took two steps towards her house before turning back to him.

"I don't want to do this Sam" she whispered tearfully "But I have to….you can't expect me to give up on what I want, just like I can't expect you to do the same so I, I have to walk away, I have to, no matter how much it hurts"

"We're just not ready" he said quietly.

"No Sam, you're not ready, and you never will be, you don't want this, you don't want a family with me, you've done it already, you've done the diaper changing and you've drove your kid to gymnastics class, you've done this already and you don't want it again, I get that, but I haven't done it, I haven't had that, and I'm not willing to let that go, it's not enough for me" she sighed "Just let me go"

"Let you go?" he said as he stood up "How the hell can I let you go Addie? It took us so long to finally be together and now you want me to just let you go!"

"I don't want us to end Sam" she said shakily "You have no idea how much this is killing me inside"

"Then why can't you wait? For us to be ready, for both of us to be ready, I'll get there, I promise" he said taking her hands "I promise I'll get there, I love you Addie, please don't walk away"

His heart was racing as he looked across at her. And now the hope was in his eyes.


	7. The Way I Am

**A/N: Based very loosely on the song 'The Way I Am' by Ingrid Michaelson.**

* * *

_The Way I Am  
**Prompt 5 - Endearments  
**__~x~ _

'_Cause I love the way you call me baby'  
__~x~_

"Addie" Sam said quietly as he shook her arm lightly "Baby it's time to wake up"

"Too early" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I made you coffee" he said bringing the mug close to her face so she could smell it, she yawned and sat up, taking the mug from him and taking a sip.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Good Morning" he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Good Morning" she whispered back.

"You got many patients today?" he asked, rubbing her back a little.

"I have one first thing and I'm consulting on a case with Pete at 2"

"Want to meet for lunch? We could go somewhere nice"

"What's this in aid of?" Addison smirked "Did you do something?"

"No" Sam laughed "I just want to do something nice for the woman I love"

"Well thank you honey" she smiled, kissing him briefly "And thank you for the coffee"

"No problem baby" he said running his fingers through her hair.

"I love that" she said with a small smile "When you call me baby"

"You do?"

"Yeah" Addison said biting her bottom lip a little "It makes me feel special"

"You are special" Sam smiled "Now why don't I make you some breakfast?"

"Sounds great" Addison climbed out of the bed and shivered a little, she picked out one of Sam's sweaters from his closet and put it on.

"You look so hot in my clothes" he whispered, bringing her close to him and kissing her again, Addison moaned a little into his mouth.

"Well you look hot in them too, but you look hotter out of them" she whispered huskily.

"Screw breakfast" Sam said pushing her back towards the bed.

"I like that plan" Addison grinned as she lay down, pulling Sam down with her.

"Get naked now, baby"


	8. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

_I Believe In A Thing Called Love  
**Prompt 12 - Believe  
**~x~ _

"_I'm believing you"  
"Believe me"_

"What?" Addison asked quietly as she sat curled up on Sam's sofa with Olivia sleeping against her "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Staring at you like what?" Sam smirked.

"I don't know, just, like that, all, weird and, smiley"

"You just, look beautiful" he smiled.

"Your Grandpa's weird Liv" Addison whispered against Olivia's curls, Sam chuckled lightly "I'm gonna take her up to bed, there better be some wine waiting for me when I get downstairs"

"Of course" Sam smiled, he reached over and kissed the back of Olivia's head before Addison stood and carried her up to the guest room, when she returned Sam was waiting with 2 glasses of wine, she took a sip before cuddling into his side "I'm ready" he said quietly.

"What?" Addison yawned.

"For a baby, I'm ready"

"What?" Addison repeated, sitting up and staring at him, putting her glass down onto the coffee table, Sam did the same with his and took her hands "Sam?" she said quietly.

"That's why I was staring at you" he said with a shy smile "Because you just looked so, perfect with her, and I, I want that, I want to see that with, with our own baby, however we get one, I want it, I want us to have a baby"

"Sam I, I don't know what to say" she said with a slight laugh "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" he smiled "I promise you I'm sure"

Addison grinned before she straddled his lap and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too"

"I know we can do this Sam" she smiled "I know"

"Me too Addie, me too" he said softly, Addison reached down and kissed him again, a happy tear sliding down her cheek.


	9. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

_A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes  
**Prompt 13 - Dreams  
**~x~ _

"Addison?" Sam said with surprise as he opened his front door "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

"Sure" he nodded "Do you want a drink or….?"

"No, thanks" she said shaking her head a little, her arms coming to wrap around herself self-consciously.

"Addie?" Sam prompted.

"I don't want a baby" she said simply, her voice cracking a little, she cleared her throat and took a breath "I don't want a baby if it means I can't have you, I love you, and I don't want to be without you anymore so, I don't want a baby"

"No Addie" Sam sighed "You do want a baby, a baby is your dream"

"Exactly, it's just a dream, dreams don't always come true" Addison said quietly "I don't want a baby if it means I can't have you" she repeated, her voice becoming weaker and weaker "Sam please give me another chance" she whispered.

"Addison this isn't about chances" Sam said softly, stepping forward and tucking her hair behind her ear "I will not let you give up on your dreams for me, that isn't fair"

"I don't want to lose you, I thought I could walk away but I can't, I can't" tears sprung to her eyes "I just want to be with you"

"No" Sam whispered, his arms coming around her "Not like this"

"Don't you love me?" she choked out.

"Of course I love you, which is why I won't let you do this"

"I don't want us to be over" she sobbed "I love you so much"

"Then wait for me" he said quietly "Wait for me to have the same dreams"

"What if you never do?" Addison sniffled.

"I will" he said firmly "Because I don't want us to be over either"


	10. A Piece Of Cake

_A Piece Of Cake  
**Prompt 15 - Date  
**~x~ _

"Sam" Addison said with frustration as she burst through his patio doors, a post it note in her hand "Stop leaving me notes everywhere! Stop texting. Stop calling. Just stop it! I told you I didn't want to speak to you right now and I meant it" she finished with a heavy breath, it was only then she took in her surroundings. The lights were low, the dinner table was set for two with candles lit, Sam was stood pouring wine into glasses "What is all this?" she asked quietly.

"We're having a date" Sam said simply.

"This is ridiculous" Addison mumbled.

"I know you don't like me very much right now, I know I messed up with Naomi, but I love you, I'm in love with you, and you are the only woman I'm interested in spending the rest of my life with, and if you feel even a little of that for me, then sit down, and have dinner with me"

"One dinner isn't going to fix us Sam" she said quietly.

"I know" he nodded as he stepped closer to her, his hands coming to her hips "But it's a start right?"

"I guess" she sighed.

"I roasted a chicken, I know it's one of your favourite dishes, and I have chocolate cake for dessert, double chocolate, cream filled with the little raspberries on top"

Addison laughed and dropped her forehead onto his shoulder, Sam's arms came around her and he held her tightly in his arms, breathing her in.

"Cake isn't gonna fix us either" she smirked.

"I know" Sam said with a laugh "But it's your favourite kinda cake right?"

"Hmm, I guess it is" she said with a small smile "I do love you, y'know?"

"I know" he smiled "Because I love you too"


	11. Hold My Heart

_Hold My Heart  
**Prompt 3 - Comfort  
**~x~ _

He heard it from Amelia. The Captain was dead. Heart attack. Just 6 short months after the death of Bizzy. He wanted to reach out to Addison, to comfort her, but that wasn't his job anymore, it had been almost 6 months since he'd made sure it wasn't. They'd barely spoken to each other since.

She was in Connecticut for the funeral before anyone could offer condolences. He needed to see her. Just a glimpse. He returned home from work one evening and noticed the lights on in her house. He knew it was her. He needed to see her.

He knocked on the front door nervously and waited for her to answer, when she did the tears were streaming down her cheeks, a second passed by before she fell into his arms, he closed the door with his foot and carried her to the sofa, cradling her in his arms.

"It's ok" he whispered "It's ok, everything's going to be ok, I promise"

"I needed you" she choked out "I need you"

"I know, I know, I'm here" he said holding her tightly "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

"He was all alone" she sobbed "I don't want to be alone anymore Sam"

"You're not, I'm right here" he kissed against her hair "I'm not leaving you alone"

"I'm sorry for everything" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry too"

"I was selfish" she sniffled "I shouldn't, I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum"

"You should" he said quietly "I just shouldn't have given you the wrong answer"

"What?" she mumbled.

"When you gave me a choice, I chose wrong" he said softly "I love you Addison Montgomery, and I will do anything to make you happy, anything"

"Just stay" she whispered against his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sam whispered back.


	12. Excuse Me While I Fall For You

_Excuse Me While I Fall For You  
**Prompt 4 - Kiss  
**~x~ _

It was life changing, that first kiss. It started as harmless flirting, two old friends joking together. The day went by in a blur, he watched her hurtling down the rocky hill in a car, he watched her break down when the woman next to her didn't survive, they shared a cab home and went back to their own houses to shower. He took her a drink and sat with her as she brought up the past once again. The harmless flirting between two old friends turned into a kiss. One of the best kisses he'd ever had. They laughed it off. It was just a harmless kiss.

He didn't know when the harmless kiss turned into love. He didn't know when he fell for her. He just did. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking about the way their lips touched. He wanted her and prayed she wanted him too. Eventually he knew she did but his heart broke when she pushed him away. It broke every time he saw her with someone else. He wanted her. He needed her. He loved her.

In the end she came to him. Into his house. Onto his lap. Lips upon lips. Both of them wanting it, needing it, loving it. He held onto her so tight that night, not wanting her to slip away from him again. They were going to try. For real they were going to try. One day they'd say I love you and both of them would know the other meant it for real. He knew they had a long way to go, they had more hurdles to overcome. But all that matter to him was that they were together, they were trying, they loved each other. It was life changing, that first kiss.


	13. Sweet Child Of Mine

_Sweet Child Of Mine  
**Prompt 7 - Bliss  
**~x~ _

"Morning Mommy!" 4 year old Jack said loudly as he burst into her bedroom, he climbed onto the bed and shook her arm.

"Jack" she groaned, looking at the clock "It's 4 in the morning, you should be asleep"

"But it's my birthday" he said simply "Wake up please" he pouted.

"Get into bed monkey" Sam said pulling him to lie in between himself and Addison "We can have your birthday in a couple of hours ok?"

"But I'm not even tired Daddy" Jack sighed dramatically "Look at me I'm wide awake" he said pointing to his eyes.

"And your Mommy is already asleep again" Sam chuckled as he glanced over to Addison, her eyes closed "Sleep now"

"Ok" Jack sighed "But you gotta promise my presents are good"

"Get back to sleep Jack"

"Ok Daddy"

~x~

"Morning sweetie, Happy Birthday" Addison said softly as she woke Jack up at 7am, his tired eyes blinked up at her.

"It's my birthday now?" he asked with a tired smile.

"Yeah" she said with a slight laugh "Daddy's gonna bring your presents up here ok?"

"Ok" Jack smiled "I love you Mommy" he whispered as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too monkey" she whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"There's my birthday boy" Sam smiled as he walked into the room with a bag full of presents "Drink a little juice and then we'll open some presents" he said placing the tray in his arm on the bedside table, Jack quickly took a sip and looked up at him expectedly, Sam put the presents down on the bed and Jack instantly started to open them. Addison looked across at her two boys laughing together and couldn't help but smile. Even with the 4am wake-up calls her life was pure bliss.


	14. Family Portrait

**A/N: I guess you could link this with the drabble 'Sweet Child Of Mine' (Prompt #7 – Bliss) and this is set around the time of the latest episodes (4x17 & 4x19) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Family Portrait  
**Prompt 20 - Writers Choice - Family  
**~x~ _

He was their miracle. Jack Carson Bennett. The miracle that saved them. After the initial shock had passed and the knowledge of the pregnancy was known to all, things between Addison and Sam gradually became easier. But it wasn't until the moment their eyes met those of their son that everything changed. Within that moment they became a family, they were no longer Addison, Sam and the baby that forced them to stay together, they were Addison, Sam and Jack, a family.

Watching them together. That was her favourite thing to do. Looking out of their bedroom window and watching Sam try and soothe Jack to sleep as he paced the deck, hoping the sounds of the waves and the sea air would send him into slumber. Hearing Jack's giggle as Sam pulled silly faces at him while he bathed him. Her heart fluttered at the sound. Coming home to find them asleep on the sofa with Jack curled up against Sam's chest, his small hand clutching lightly at the fabric of his fathers shirt.

She still had moments of doubt, where she thought Sam was just going to up and leave them. Moments where she felt like everything was just going to fall apart. But then she'd watch them together. And the doubt would wash away.

They'd get married one day. With no frills or fuss. They'd just wake up, get dressed, and head to City Hall with Jack content in his stroller. Calling in Amelia and Sheldon to be their witnesses. Vows would be said. Rings would be exchanged. And they'd be married. As simple as that.

Addison always dreamed of a family. A husband who adored her and a child to raise. And nothing would ever beat the feeling of waking up knowing her family were there.


	15. Bath Time

_Bath Time  
**Prompt 6 - Vow  
**~x~ _

"Daddy, what's a vow?" Jack asked curiously as Sam bathed him, rubbing shampoo into his curly hair.

"A vow?" Sam repeated "Well it's like, a promise, why?"

"Cuz Lily at daycare said her Mommy and Daddy was writing vows for their wedding"

"Oh" Sam smiled "Well me and your Mommy did that too, that's what you do when you get married, you say vows, promises to each other"

"What did you promise Mommy?"

"I promised to love her and protect her and always be there for her whenever she needed me"

"And what did Mommy promise you?"

"I promised him I'd love him, and be there for him, and that I wouldn't burn down the kitchen" Addison said with a slight laugh as she walked into the bathroom.

"Well that's a good promise for you to make" Jack giggled.

"Cheeky" Addison said tickling him a little "Honey do you want some warm milk before bed? Or some juice?"

"Can I have hot cocoa?"

"Sure, you can have some hot cocoa" Addison smiled "Sam?"

"Sounds nice" Sam smiled "We're almost done here aren't we son?"

"Yep" Jack nodded "I'm all clean"

"I'll see you downstairs then" Addison smiled as she walked back out of the room, 10 minutes later and they were all curled up on the sofa together.

"I think I'm gonna write some vows for Lily, for when we get married" Jack smiled.

"You're gonna marry Lily huh?" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Yep, Lily's the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Except for you Mommy"

"Thanks baby" she chuckled lightly.

"I wish I could've seen your wedding" he sighed.

"Well we have a video" Sam smiled "Maybe we could watch it tomorrow"

"Yeah! I gotta get some ideas for my vows!"

Sam and Addison couldn't help but laugh.


	16. More Than An Inch Of Love

_More Than An Inch Of Love  
**Prompt 9 - Memory  
**~x~ _

She could remember it like it was yesterday, although she would always deny it, they were young and friendships were only just forming, and then he asked her.

"_Would….would you like to go out with me sometime?"_

He'd stuttered his way through it, looked so nervous that it was adorable to her. And she wanted to say yes. Every inch of her wanted to say yes. But Naomi was her best friend and she had a crush on Derek too and it was just, easier for her to say no. And at that time she needed easy.

She didn't regret it, not really, although it was hard for her not to think 'what if?' every once in a while. She loved Derek, and would've happily spent all of her life with him if things hadn't have fallen apart. And she knew Sam felt the same about Naomi. But sometimes, when things would get bad, 'what if?' was nice to think about.

And then suddenly the question was real, not just in her head.

"_What if you had said yes?"  
_"_Yes to what?"  
_"_In med school, when I asked you out….what if you had said yes?"_

From then on it was pretty much all she thought about. Her. And Sam. Together. Their lips touching. And again, every inch of her wanted to say yes when he said he wanted her.

"_Now….now I want you"_

But she couldn't. She couldn't say yes. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. But then he fought for her, no matter how much she pushed him away he fought, and the feeling was just too strong. She had to be with him.

"_Do I make you happy?"  
_"_Yes"  
_"_Yeah, you make me happy too"_

She loved him. Sam Bennett. Every single inch of her.


	17. Is That A Scalpel In Your Pocket?

**A/N: Sexy timezzz.**

* * *

_Is That A Scalpel In Your Pocket?  
__**Prompt 11 – Pleasure  
**__~x~_

"Mmm, good morning" Addison mumbled as Sam kissed her shoulder gently.

"Good morning" he whispered, his hand brushing down the front of her body, his warm body pressing against her back.

"Oh Dr Bennett is that a scalpel in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" Addison teased as she felt a hardness against her, Sam chuckled and brought his hands down to her shorts and pulled them off her, she let out a breath as he kissed at her neck, Sam pulled his boxers off before feeling between Addison's legs.

"That was quick" he murmured against her shoulder, feeling her wetness.

"Like you can talk" she said with a slight gasp as he thrust inside her from behind, he wrapped an arm around her, reached between her legs and rubbed at her clit, as Addison felt more pleasure build she pushed herself back against him.

"Let me hear you" he said quietly into her ear as he heard her breath quicken "Don't hold back"

"Oh god" Addison choked out, quivering a little as he twisted her clit between his thumb and finger "Fuck Sam, more" she moaned "So close…" he pushed her over so she was lay on her front and he moved quickly in and out of her, their skin slapping together, Addison screamed out into the pillows as she came hard, her hands gripping onto the pillows, Sam continued to move in and out of her and with a few deep hard thrusts she cried out again, just as he came inside her.

"Wow" she panted as he pulled out and lay down next to her "That was, the best wake up call I've ever had" Sam laughed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her firmly on the lips "Me too" he grinned.


	18. Amazing Grace

_Amazing Grace  
**Prompt 10 - Grace  
**__~x~_

Addison leaned up against the doorway of her daughter's nursery and bit her bottom lip a little as she watched a shirtless Sam cradle their baby against his chest, pacing the room back and forth, his head dipped a little so he could kiss against her soft tufts of hair.

"Hey" Addison said softly, Sam looked at her and smiled.

"Hey" he said quietly "How was surgery?"

"Good" she smiled "How are you guys?" she asked walking closer.

"We're good" Sam smiled, moving Grace a little higher on himself so her cheek rested gently against his shoulder, his hand patting her bum softly, Addison kissed her daughters forehead and then Sam's lips.

"This certainly is a nice sight to come home too" she said with a slight grin.

"Why thank you" he laughed lightly "I don't want to put her in the crib, she's just so, peaceful tonight"

"Well you are comfy to sleep on" Addison smiled "We could bring her in with us tonight, it's been a while, then I can feed her in the morning without having to get up"

"Lazy" he smirked.

"I've been in surgery all night and it's Sunday tomorrow, laziness is a rule"

"Ok" he laughed "Come on then, let's go to bed" he smiled, they walked into their room and Addison changed into her pyjamas as Sam settled himself in bed with Grace still on his chest, Addison climbed into bed and carefully took the baby from Sam's body, she lay so Sam spooned her body and Grace lay next to her, she stirred a little and Addison softly shushed her.

"Goodnight baby" Sam whispered as he kissed the back of Addison's neck "Sleep well"

"You too" Addison smiled softly, she let out a soft sigh and they both joined Grace in slumber.


	19. Kiss From A Rose

**A/N: Set after the kiss that should never EVER be spoken of EVER again. We should've seen Sam grovel and make it up to Addie! (Unlike some people, I believe Sam told Addison about **_**that kiss**_** and really would like Shonda to confirm that! But as we all know, Shonda doesn't answer anything Private Practice related!)**

* * *

_Kiss From A Rose  
__**Prompt 16 – Rose  
**__~x~_

Addison yawned as she let herself into her house and sighed heavily as she took off her coat and shoes, dropping her bag to the floor, with heavy shoulders she turned to head to the kitchen, stopping and looking down as she stood on something cool. A rose petal. She followed the floor and raised her eyebrows just slightly at the rose petals leading along the hall and up the stairs, and of course she followed them.

As she reached her bedroom she pushed the door open slowly, Sam turned from looking out of the window to face her.

"What's, all this?" she asked warily.

"I know, it's, a big romance movie cliché" Sam said with a nervous laugh "But I just, wanted to, do something for you, to make it up to you, I know you don't want to see me right now and, I get that, I do get that, but I love you, you and nobody else and I want this night, I want tonight to be about us, like it was when we were first together and I'd sneak over here and we'd just, lie here and talk or take a bath together, I want that back Addison, I let it slip away but I don't want to do that anymore, I can't let that happen anymore. I am, so sorry for hurting you when I promised I wouldn't"

"Sam" Addison whispered.

"I got your favourite wine, and we can, do whatever you want, we can just talk or…whatever you want" he stuttered, his eyes looking hopeful "Addie, please just, let me try and…." Addison cut him off with her lips tentatively touching his, Sam let out a relieved sigh and pulled her in closer as the kiss deepened, their arms wrapping lovingly around each other.


	20. How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You

**A/N: Ahh, it's the last one! Thanks for all the reviews/comments/etc. Love you all :)**

* * *

_How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You  
__**Prompt 17 – Sweet  
**__~x~_

"Hey, I'm home" Sam called out as he walked into Addison's house "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head's been ran over by a truck" she grumbled.

"Well I'm here to take care of you now"

"Ugh, this isn't fair, why is it always me that gets sick?" Addison sniffled as she lay back on her sofa under 2 blankets, scrunched up tissues surrounding her and the floor.

"I don't know babe" Sam said with a soft laugh as he leaned over the back to stroke her cheek gently "Do you want some soup?"

"No" she mumbled before sneezing 3 times and then groaning.

"How about some tea? Ginger, honey and lemon?" he asked.

"Sure" she mumbled tiredly, a couple of minutes later Sam returned with the tea, he sat on the sofa by her legs and helped her sit up to sip it.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile "For taking care of me"

"It's my job Addie" he smiled "But y'know if I catch this from you, you've gotta take care of me too"

"Promise" she said with a quiet laugh, she put the cup down on the coffee table and turned herself to lay her head on Sam's lap so he could run his fingers through her hair.

"Your burning up babe" he said softly "What can I do?"

"Just this" she yawned, snuggling into him "Love you" she mumbled tiredly.

"Love you too" he said softly, he continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep, he sat with her until he knew she was in a deep sleep and then carefully stood, replacing his lap with a pillow, he reached down and kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen and preparing enough chicken and brown rice soup to last for a week.

**The End!**


End file.
